1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for detachably attaching tools such as the sawblade, file and grinding tip, which are reciprocated to achieve grinding or cutting operation, to a certain machining device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of the portable machining device wherein grinding-cutting tools such as the sawblade, file and grinding tip are detachably attached to the head of the device and reciprocated to achieve grinding and cutting operations, the mechanism for attaching these tools to the machining device comprises a split directly formed on the head of the machine and a screw pressing and fixing the tool in the split of the head of the device.
That portion of the sawblade which is attached to the machining device is flat but those of the file and grinding tip are like a rod. Shape and size of their these portions are different depending upon the kinds of them used.
However, shape and size of the split or hole formed directly in the head of the conventional machining device and into which the grinding-cutting tools are attached are fixed and this make it possible for the conventional machining device to be applied to various kinds of tools such as the sawblade, file and grinding tip which are different in shape and size of their portions which are attached to the head of the device.